Caught Red Handed
by AggieReader
Summary: Spoilers for 5x01. I was inspired by particular spoilers I had read regarding a particular event the morning after the events of the season 4 finale. This piece is also about how I anticipate Kate would behave in the morning after the season 4 finale. Rated M to be safe, but there is nothing graphic.


Hi, everyone. The following story comes from a few spoilers regarding 5x01 of the show _Castle_. All my spoilers come from . The story expresses how I imagine the beginning of 5x01. It is a one shot. Please be aware this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please provide critical criticism, but with a touch of kindness. I do not own any of the characters, or any other facets of Castle. Please enjoy!

Light. Brightness. Her eyes fluttered open to see rays streaming through the windows.

Kate shut her eyes, reveling in the inner-glow she felt, reflecting the morning sun. She felt warm, and safe, and satisfied. There was a weight around her waist. What...? Looking down, she could see a tanned, strong arm wrapped around her. Castle. She smiled, content, remembering last night's bouts of passion. She snuggled further into the silky sheets and the soft pillow.

"Mmm," she heard behind her. "Don't get up yet. Too early."

Kate rolled over, keeping Castle's arm around her. Should she still think of him as 'Castle', rather than Rick now, she thought. She grinned as her eyes met his sleepy blues. "Morning," she purred, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Castle laid his forehead against hers. "You mean, once we got to sleep? Around, what, 4 am?"

Kate giggled. Giggled! But she couldn't help it, she was just, well, blissfully happy. Then the time hit her. She jerked back in the bed. "Alexis!" she hissed.

Castle reached over and pulled her back down. "Graduation, remember? I told her I would see her when she comes home this afternoon."

Kate sighed, and laid back down. "Oh. Okay." Her eyes widened, and she peeked over Castle's naked shoulder to see the clock on his bedside table. "You know, it _is_ only 8:30 am. Means we have the morning to ourselves."

Castle looked a little perked up at that comment. "My, my, Detective Beckett, what could you have in mind?"

A dull ache hit Kate's heart at his words. 'He doesn't know,' she thought. Then she pushed it away. She shouldn't spoil the moment. Not for either of them. She ran her fingernails gently up and over his bicep. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could make you breakfast. Maybe eat it in bed. With you."

"Naked?" Castle excitedly asked.

Kate laughed. "Maybe. If you would like." She rolled out of bed, and headed towards his closet. Opening his closet, which was enormous, she saw his multitude of business shirts. Navy pinstriped, dark purple, and, oh, white. Yes, that. She slung it around shoulders, pushing her arms through it. The shirt was slightly starched, keeping its shape around her. The shirt was clearly made of expensive fabric, as it felt smooth along her skin. She turned around to tease Castle about his metrosexual taste, only to see him sitting up in the bed, his eyes focused on her mid-riff. She looked down, seeing the stones of her navel ring glisten in the morning light. She looked up, then slowly strolled back to the bed. She leaned down to him and whispered, "Do you like it?"

Castle looked shocked. "Ya. Oh ya."

She chuckled and smiled, finding herself blushing. She pushed her hand through her hair and started to get up when Castle grabbed her wrist. "Did you, um…" He looked bashfully down at himself.

"Ya. Ya, me too," she assured him.

Castle shrugged, and looked away. "It's just, it's been, you know, awhile." Then he looked square into her eyes. "I haven't been with anyone since the moment I knew I loved you. Since I told you I loved you."

Oh. Well. She didn't see that one coming. What about that blonde bimbo who had arrived at the crime scene with him? And geez, the love you thing. "I'll go get your breakfast. Pancakes okay? I've been told that they mean, 'Thank you for that wonderful night.'"

Castle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They both knew what she was doing. Avoiding. But now wasn't the time. Not when the world seemed so perfect. "Sure. If you wait a moment, I'll help you."

Kate pecked him on the cheek. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen, getting things out to start with."

She got up and strolled out to the living area. Funny, she'd been here in the morning before, after her apartment was bombed, but she didn't notice how hazily the light streamed into the kitchen, or how much warmth the apartment radiated. But she did remember where the pancake mix was. She stepped into the kitchen, opened the pantry, and reached into it.

'Click'. Someone was at the front door, coming into the loft.

Her immediate reaction was to reach to her side for her firearm. But it wasn't there. She didn't have one anymore. She felt a moment of panic. What should she do? Bean them with the pancake mix?

But it wasn't a robber that came in. Oh, no. It was worse.

It was _his mother._

Oh God.

His mother looked towards Castle's bedroom door, and seeing it open, turned and looked to the kitchen. Then looked utterly shocked. "Oh! Kate. You're…here."

"Uhh,ya, well, I" 'Oh God! Stop stuttering and say something!' she thought. She started to step forward, and then realized, she was wearing Castle's shirt. And nothing but the shirt. And to her horror, _it was unbuttoned. _"Oh, geez, Martha, I'm so sorry. I…"

She started to button each button, as fast as she possibly could, when she heard, "Hey Kate, maybe instead of eating in the bed naked, maybe you could cook naked, and then I could – "

"Castle!" she shouted. "Will you come out here, please? Now."

Castle stepped through the bedroom door, wearing nothing but plum colored boxers with lavender pinstripes. "What's wro-" His eyes widened, and his hands immediately crossed in front of his boxers. Kate would have laughed if she wasn't in a more precarious state. "Mother! Um, what brings you here? In the morning? When you don't live here anymore."

Martha's eyes were shifting between Kate and Castle so quickly, Kate was surprised that her eyes didn't just pop out of her head. "Well, I, I knew you had had a long day yesterday and I thought, what with Alexis likely passed out in bed or still out, that maybe you would want company," then she chuckled. "But I see you already have that covered." Martha smiled in Kate's direction, then turned her attention back to Castle. "I'll just, um, let myself out now. Go on with my day. Call me later, dear. Kate, it was good to see you, as always." Martha beamed a smile at Kate, then turned towards the door. And, Oh God! Did she just wink at her son? Then out she went. And with that, it was just her and Castle. All alone in the apartment. Again.

"Um," Kate stammered. She pointed towards the bedroom. "Maybe I should put a robe on, or something that, you know, covers more?"

Rick sighed. "I've waited years to have you, naked. I finally do, and then this happens. This _never_ happened. Even when she lived here!" He motioned for her to come back into the bedroom, and walked towards his closet. Reaching around the door, he snagged a long navy plaid robe. Kate walked towards him, then he reached around her and draped it around her shoulders. "A little big, but I think it will do," he said.

Kate smiled at him. He had no idea how she liked his size. How few men could make her feel petite. She enjoyed that in her bare feet she had to stare up at him, and that his robe dwarfed her. "Fits perfectly," she said. Then she leaned in and nibbled along his jaw. Castle settled his hands along her hips, and pulled her closer.

"Better stop that, now," he murmured. "Otherwise we won't get to breakfast."

"Hmmm," she hummed. "Well who knows when we may get busted in on again. Maybe we should make the best of our time."

Castle snorted at her comment, but then she was pushing him back on the bed and straddling him. She was going to see if he would laugh when she did what she was thinking of doing to him.


End file.
